Love Is Sometimes Problematic
by stephpotter31
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating for three months. Things start to get out of hand when Draco insists on having sex before they finish their sixth year at Hogwarts. Will Hermione agree? Or will Draco be left on the bed.


"Draco, why do you have to be such a child

"Draco, why do you have to be such a child?"

"Oh come on Hermione, just this once."

"No, I will not"

"Why not?"

Draco and Hermione had been having this argument for three months now. They had started dating during the second term of their sixth year at Hogwarts and it had been going fairly well until the past few days when Draco had started to get irritated.

"I do not understand why you want to. We have only been going out for three months and I do not see that as a long enough time to feel comfortable in doing this," explained Hermione.

"So you're saying that you don't feel affection towards me? Or that you really do not like me?" replied Draco.

"Draco, I love you. You know that. I just don't feel comfortable with it just yet. I haven't done it before and feel inexperienced to you."

"I've only done it once, and that was with Pansy Parkinson. She was not very appealing."

"Oh my, Draco," laughed Hermione.

"Will you think about it?"

"If you will stop inquiring me, yes, I will think about it."

And at that, Hermione walked away, leaving Draco in the middle of a corridor by himself. Draco never did understand what was so wrong with it. If two people loved each other they had the right to make love. What would he have to do to get her to consent to it? He would have to force it on her, he thought to himself. He walked back to the Slytherin common room wondering how he would get her in the mood and, after a long time of thinking, came to an answer. He would do it tomorrow night. He would ask Professor Snape to help him get a room and then he will have sex with his only love, Hermione Granger.

Hermione walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Draco's request. She did want to, but felt as if she should be the responsible one in the relationship. Maybe if she just got in the right mood, in the right place... It would be hard to find a place in the castle where no one would be able to walk in on them.

When she got to the common room, she headed straight for her four poster bed and fell asleep thinking about what would happen if she agreed to what Draco had asked her.

The next day in Potions, Draco and Hermione sat together as usual and made their potions together. When the bell rang to signal the end of the class, Draco said goodbye to Hermione and told her he would meet up with her at supper. He said he had something to ask Professor Snape. He walked up to the desk where Snape was sitting and said, "Professor? I have a favor to ask."

"It depends on what it is," Snape replied

"Would a student be able to obtain a special room if he or she wanted to…you know?"

"Have sex?" replied Snape with a smirk.

"…Yes."

"Well, I've never had a student ask for that, but it may be possible. I am guessing it is for you and Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"I may be able to arrange it. Come see me when you're done your supper."

"Thank you, Professor," said Draco before he walked out of the classroom.

He then headed to the Great Hall for supper where he sat across from Hermione. Since they were not in the same house, he could not sit directly next to each other, but he could sit across the aisle from her.

"I have to leave as soon as I'm done, meet me by the Slytherin common room after supper," said Draco.

"Sure."

"Great."

Draco ate his food rather quickly. When he was done, he noticed that Snape had already left the head table, so he got up, kissed Hermione, and headed to the dungeons back to Snape's classroom. When he entered, Snape was sitting at his desk. He looked up from the parchment he was correcting when Draco appeared in his doorway.

"I have gotten a room for you two lovebirds," he said, handing a key to Draco. "Make your father proud," he added with a smirk.

"Yes sir," said Draco, sounding excited.

Draco practically ran out of the classroom and sprinted to the Slytherin common room to find Hermione standing outside the doorway.

"I've got a surprise for you tonight," Draco said with a smile.


End file.
